fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Ginmizu Chie
Ginmizu Chie is one of the main cures of Watashi-tachi wa Pretty Cure! Abstract . Her cure form is Cure Knowledge. Additional informations Zodiac: Virgo Blood Type: B Height: 1,74m Weight: 62kg School: Kamen School - High School 1st year - Class 1-A - Theater Club She speaks in a formal yet casual manner, a very weird and monotone way of speaking. She uses the pronoun I "watashi" (わたし) and her catchphrase is "This is surprising." (意外ですわ, Igai desu wa), and "That was what I thought." (それが私が思いました, Sore ga watashi ga omoimashita). Skills She is a genius with incredible memory, and that's why she is the best of the school in academics. She mostly never got a score under 98/100 and everyone is wondering why she did not went to a more high-level school, when she even takes the train from Osaka to Kamenmachi while there are lot of schools in her city. She is not the best in sports, but is very skilled with incredible reflexes, as if she did intensive training. While she is good at schools, Chie is also very good at housework and cooking. She is seen as a super-human. In acting, she is even worse than Kokoro as she looks very monotone in her intonation and is not very interested in acting. History To be written... Appearance In civilian form, she has short greyish blue hair and piercing silver eyes, with no emotions reflected in them. She is also very tall. Outside of her uniform, she wears very casual and easy to wear clothes, as she never bothered about her look. In cure form, her hair got a little more longer and got a lighter shade of blue. Her eyes are colored in a pale, light blue. Personality Like Kokoro, she shows an unemotional and indifferent personality. But unlike her, Chie is not shy or reserved, and do not hesitate to talk to people. Moreover, she likes to speak about her knowledge and looking like an intelligent person. She has a lot of proud and is very flustered when others know something she doesn't, but she will try to keep being indifferent and quickly change the subject, saying that it is surprising in a uninterested way. Also, she is very pragmatic and prioritize logic over instinct. Cure Knowledge "The source of logic, Cure Knowledge!" 論理の源、キュアナレッジ！ Ronri no minamoto, Kyua Naredji! Cure Knowledge is Chie's alter ego and appears for the first time in the second episode. She controls informations and represents logic. At first, her power was provided to her by her fairy Wisdom. She could not transform without him, but he didn't need to lend his power anymore after they found the Crystal of Reason. "Pretty Cure! Release!" '(プリキュア! リリース! Purikyua! Rirīsu!) is her transformation sentence. She says it, and her Crystal Pendant begins to glow with light rays. Then, she opens her pendant and transforms. At the end of her transformation, she presents herself as Cure Knowledge, and her teammates present themselves with their cure form as well. Then, all together they say "We are Pretty Cure!" (私たちはプリキュア! Watashitachi wa purikyua). Finally, one of the cures (depending on the episode) speaks her final phrase. Fact Knowledge Fuzzy Knowledge Universal Knowledge Cure It is the final form she obtains at the end of the season. Attacks In work... Relationships 'Tsukimaru Kokoro - Like Kokoro, she didn't like her at first, but acted normal with her as it is her nature. Chie finds Kokoro's way of thinking foolish and unreasonable, and is very stubborn so she doesn't want her to be right. After some time, she will become more friendly as she will find her teammate more courageous. Tsubaki Tsubasa - As she knows her from a certain amount of time, she do get along well with her. Then met in elementary school, but they didn't talk to each other much at that time. They began to get closer when they became pretty cure. The fact is that Chie doesn't take Tsubasa seriously, because she will become crazy if she continue to listen to her. However, she knows more than anyone that she is honest and fragile, and that's why she wants to protect her as her friend. Okawa Hina - Like Tsubasa, she knows her from a while, but no as long as her. Chie knows Hina from middle school (although Hina was at elementary school at that time). She literaly finds her annoying and can't deal with her. However she has to bear with it because she is the leader and the most experienced. Despite all that, she will like her more through the serie. Family - Despite Chie's atypical personality, they look like a very normal and warmhearted family. Chie likes her mother a lot, but think that she worries too much for her. With her little brother, she is always scolding him because he is a turbulent kid, so she finds her annoying. But she loves him as a sister. Her father is deceased since she was 6 years old, just before her brother's birth. She has good memories of him and try to not be sad. Letter - They have a very business-like relationship. The two gain something from helping each other, as Letter will be protected by Chie, and Chie can protect herself with the precure power he gives her, and his knowledge about the magical world she doesn't know about. While they act very indifferent about each other, they will become great friends. Etymology : The first kanji, "gin" (銀) means silver, while "mizu" (水) means water. It is a reference to Knowledge's theme color. : Chie is a common name, and written with these kanji, it means wisdom. The reference is obviously to her intelligent and knowledgeable personality, and her cure form. Cure Knowledge: As she knows a lot of things and it is her power. Fact Knowledge: They are simple informations that are easily put in sentences. Fuzzy Knowledge: They are more abstract, as an example, we knows how happiness feel but can't put it in words easily. Universal Knowledge Cure: She knows all we can know is the entire world. Songs Chie's seiyuu, Asakawa Yuu, has participated in several image songs for her character. Solos *'List all I know' *'Logical World, in blue' 'Duets *'Instinct speaks with Logic '-along with Hanazawa Kana (Kokoro) *'Longlife Teammate -along with Gotou Yuuko (Tsubasa) *'Unpredictable Storm!' -along with Aoi Yuuki (Hina) *'Aoi Spread' -along with Taneda Risa (Miuna) Groups *'Abstract Theater Show' -along with Hanazawa Kana and Gotou Yuuko *'Act III, Scene IV・Tobira o akete!' -along withHanazawa Kana, Gotou Yuuko and Aoi Yuuki *'Crystal form, Cast Two!' -along with Hanazawa Kana, Gotou Yuuko, Aoi Yuuki, Iida Riho (Shiro) and Yoshino Nanjo (Hineko) *'Source of the world ~Coffret Version~ '-along with Hanazawa Kana, Gotou Yuuko, Aoi Yuuki, Iida Riho, Yoshino Nanjo, Tamura Yukari (Yuna), Taneda Risa (Miuna), Numakura Manami (Suzuka), Hayami Saori (Miwa) and Ueda Kana (Sekai) Trivia *She resembles Miuna on some points, but they are different: **They are intelligent, but Chie is a genius with great memory while Miuna is more analyzing **They are skilled at sports, but Chie did training and has good reflexes while Miuna is a born athlete **They are blue cure, but Chie's is greyish (with black as sub) while Miuna's is turquoise (with white as sub) **They act unemotional, but Miuna doesn't know how to express feelings while Chie choose to be like that *Her catchphrases are opposite. The first, where she is surprised, in use when she is flustered about not knowing something. The second, where she knew it, is when she is proud of her knowledge. *She is the third cure to have very short hair, after Nagisa from FwPC! and Akira from KiraKira!. Category:Blue Cures Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Main Cures Category:Female Characters Category:User:RenaAozora Category:Watashi-tachi wa Pretty Cure! Abstract Category:Watashi-tachi wa Pretty Cure! Crystalline